An Adventure In Fiction
by missick93
Summary: Wow, what a lame title...anyway, a very stupid story about me somehow falling into Fruits Basket Land...yeah, it's weird, but it's really fun to write, and that's the point, right? Sorry for the slightly pointless parts...
1. Arrival

**I love Fruits Basket! It's one of my all time favs! I love the manga, the show is cute (though I don't like it as much), and it's just fun! So naturally, it would make a lot of sense for me to end up in it…I think…well, in my world it would. Anyway, I changed my name a bit, but otherwise it's pretty much just me! Oh, and sorry that Tohru's kind of out of character at the end. I'll work on it.**

* * *

**Hey. My name is Isabella McKinley and this is my story.**

School sucks. Well, maybe it doesn't always. Actually I usually like school, a lot. You know, seeing your friends, the smell of the hallway, and especially reading and writing. But it had been a rough day, with too much homework and lectures galore. Though I finished most of my homework during the day, I was still exhausted when I got home that day. When I finally got off the bus that afternoon, I headed straight for the living room. I called in a quick hello to my dad, heated up some ramen and plopped onto the couch with a sigh. Mindlessly, I half dozed in front of the TV until my brother got home and kicked me off. We ate a good family meal, threw a log on the fire and watched a family movie until bed. It was a cozy, warm Friday night. Just an average day. Except the fact that I was exhausted.

I felt I should explain it to you so you could see yourselves that besides the fact I was slightly groggy, my day was completely normal. Maybe the fact that I was so incredibly tired affected the proceedings, I can't be sure. I don't really know what happened after that. All I know, is that tired and sore, I finally flopped into bed late that night and fell to sleep much faster then usual.

That night I had a dream about being chased by giant salami wielding gophers. It was weird. Admittedly, it was no weirder then the rest of the dreams I've had, but it was weird nonetheless.

When I woke up, I felt really good. Refreshed and ready for a Saturday of ultimate laziness, I rolled over to get out of bed. Only...this wasn't my bed. And it wasn't my room. Or my house.

I bolted up straight and tried to figure out where I was. Nothing looked familiar at all. Terrified, I jumped out of the bed and backed up against the wall, trying to compose myself. Maybe this was all just a really bizarre sugar-induced dream. Yeah, that had to be it. My attention was drawn to the door, where I heard a voice just beyond it!

"I'm sorry; I'll just be one second! I forgot my bag!" The doorknob began to turn. Oh shit, someone was coming in. There was no time to hide, so I just kinda slid against the wall hoping that by some miracle she wouldn't see me…

"Um, hello. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in my room?" I looked up. It was Tohru Honda. Needless to say I completely freaked.

"You can't be here! Wait, I can't be here! This isn't even…AHHHHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could and threw myself into the closet. I heard a scrabbling at the closet door but held it shut. This SO could not be happening. She was fictional. This was all fictional. I couldn't really be here. I closed my eyes and tried to count backwards from 20.

"What the hell is going on in here?" came another voice. '_Oh my god, its Kyo,' _I found myself thinking.

"Are you okay, Miss Honda?" And that was Yuki. Great, the gang's all here.

"Please come out!" pleaded Tohru. "We want to help!" Suddenly, it dawned on me that either this was actually happening or I was having a very realistic hallucination and either way I should make the best of it. Slowly, I let go of the handle and sank to the ground. All this weirdness was making me feel real funky. I was suddenly very tired again.

"Hi, I'm Isabella," I said weakly, but before I could explain myself, I passed out.

* * *

"No, I've never seen her before. I don't think she's a Sohma."

"Yes, but how did she get in here without anyone noticing? And what was she doing in Tohru's room?"

"I hope she's okay…" The voices I heard made no sense. I was on the border of dream and real life, hovering somewhere in the middle. Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe it was all over and I was nice and safe back in my warm, fluffy bed. I opened my eyes a crack. There was Tohru, looking anxious, standing with Hatori and Shigure. Well, that shot down my theory. I sat up a little, and they all looked at me.

"Oh, you're all right!" cried Tohru. "I was so worried!" I shook my head a little to clear it.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really didn't mean to cause so much trouble. And I'm sorry I was in your room this morning." I said, looking at Tohru. "I…I don't really know how I got there." I looked at the sheets, not brave enough to actually look at anyone. I wondered if they believed me.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Tohru kindly. "Some soup? Or tea?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. Hatori walked over. '_Man, he's hot'_ said an unbidden voice in my head. '_Too old for me, but hot all the same.'_ He examined me for a second (much to my chagrin) then got up and looked at me.

"Everything seems to be in order. It seems you passed out from exhaustion, but after a good rest you seem fine."

"He means after sleeping the whole day long," said Shigure with a grin. "I'm amazed they let me alone with you." I smirked and backed away in mock terror.

"Yeah, how could they? You're such a perv, Shigure!" The atmosphere changed in a moment from relaxed to suspicious.

"How did you know Shigure's name?" asked Hatori warily. I sighed. I can be pretty clueless sometimes.

"This completely blows," I said, wearily. "Well, I know this sounds really implausible but, where I come from, you guys are kind of…well, fictional. You're a manga series." There was silence. "No really!" I cried, sensing their disbelief. "I can prove it! You guys are all Sohmas, except Tohru, who moved in with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure because she was living in a tent. And they're all cursed, and Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat and Shigure's the dog. I think there are 13 in all, counting the cat. Oh, and Akito is God and I hate her-I mean him…" I said in a rush, determined not to give away any more family secrets. Another extremely awkward silence followed my rant.

"So, where DO you come from again?" asked Shigure. I shook my head again, my forehead now throbbing angrily. It does that when I get worked up.

"I don't even really remember anymore. I just know that I'm not supposed to be here," I said, my voice breaking. Shigure and Hatori got up and left, Hatori popping back in to say he'd check up on me soon. Tohru moved closer.

"So…you know everything?" she asked quietly. I smiled a little.

"Yup, even about your thing for Kyo…"

"N-no, we're just…"

"It's okay," I said, nudging her. "He's really great!" Tohru smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to meet someone who's like me," she said softly. "We know, but we can't fully understand their burden, can we?" I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm not half the person you are," I said with a sad smile. "I'm not selfless of kind or anything. I'm just an oddball." I sighed, then realized how lame I must sound. Before she could say anything I smiled and changed the subject. "I'll help you and Rin find a way to break the curse, maybe! Then I'll be part of the story, too!" She lay down next to me.

"Are we really all in a manga? Is it popular? Do people like us?" I laugh.

"Very much so. If we find a computer, I'll show you People actually write adventures about you guys! They're really cool!" And, finally feeling a bit more comfortable with my surroundings, I fell asleep next to Tohru, wondering what adventures the following day held.


	2. Temper

**Hey peeps! I'll try and get closer to Tohru's character in this one. Oh, and I really do have an I 3 Kyo shirt. I'm wearing it right now actually. I'm such a dork.**

* * *

When I woke up I was still in Tohru's bedroom (big surprise). I quickly climbed out of bed and decided first thing I would do tomorrow was buy a sleeping bag. Sleeping in the same bed with another girl was kind of…weird. _Wait. Maybe I shouldn't just assume I was staying here. I might have to get a hotel room._

Shaking the unpleasant thought from my head, I decided I should get up and get ready. I didn't have to change, because I had fallen asleep in my clothes the day before. I looked down at my rumpled clothes and realized with dismay I was wearing the I 3 Kyo shirt I had gotten for Christmas. Talk about inconvenient. I zippered my sweatshirt and prayed I remembered to keep it on. I made a mental note that I'd have to get a shirt or something when I left. Pajamas too.

Then I remembered I had no money. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets. Oh yeah! I had my wallet, because I had bought lunch yesterday! I checked it. Only about $100. That really sucked. That would barely last me a couple days at a hotel, and that didn't even count meals. Slowly, I walked out of the room and was greeted by the delicious smell of breakfast. Wow. I closed my eyes and kind of soaked it in. Usually I just had frozen waffles or something, so it was a nice change. I stepped into the kitchen and kind of waved.

"Uh…hi."

"Good morning Isabella-san!" cried Tohru at the stove. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, thank you," I said. "I have to remember to thank Hatori, for that." I assumed from the lack of odd looks I was getting that Shigure must have told the others about my story.

"Good morning," said Yuki with his usual good manners. "It's glad to see you up and about." His smile lit up his entire face. I blushed.

"T-thanks." Kyo kind of half lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hey." I smiled at this. I knew too much about Kyo to be offended by his curt greeting, and made a commitment to try and get him to soften up a little. Admittedly, I was really awful around people sometimes, but this was a fresh start. Technically, I could be anyone I wanted to be, though I decided maybe I'd stick with just being me for now. I tucked my shirt in a little to be on the safe side and sat down. Tohru placed a plate in front of me and the others and then sat down herself. It was quiet for a few minutes. I hate silence.

"This is delicious," I said to Tohru. "I don't usually eat breakfast like this, except on weekends, so it's nice. My dad makes really good French toast. Sometimes, he makes us omelets or eggs or something…" Oh yeah, did I mention I blather on when I get nervous? I noticed that everyone was looking at me, so I stopped talking and looked down at my plate instead. "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep going on like that." Tohru gave me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen in my life.

"No, go on! That sounds really nice!"

"Don't let us make you feel uncomfortable," said Yuki kindly.

"Whatever," said Kyo with a shrug.

"Oh, do shut up, you stupid cat," snapped Yuki. Kyo jumped up.

"Don't call me stupid!" I rolled my eyes.

"Morons." Everyone looked at me again. Oh dang, I forgot I was really here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Kyo angrily. Yuki said nothing. Ah, well. I figured as long as I had started, I might as well make a point.

"Maybe that was kinda harsh. Sorry. But it's kind of silly that you guys fight all the time when you're so similar."

"I have nothing in common with him," said Yuki coolly. I started getting annoyed now. Boys can be so stubborn!

"Well, you both had the suckiest childhoods imaginable for one thing. You both pretty much hate Akito. You both hate each other for no apparent reason except for some story that shouldn't affect you as people in the least. You're both jealous of each other, a little." I breathed out my nose. I sounded like a fricking lawyer or something. It was embarrassing, my behavior. They had all been so nice to me, and here I was lecturing two older boys about how to live their lives. "You know what, sorry. I'll just go." And ignoring Tohru's protests, I made one of my characteristically dramatic exits.

* * *

Fuming about stubborn boys and my stupid temper, I paced the outside of the house, trying to loosen up a little. I hated freaking like that. Puberty maybe. It sucks, doesn't it? (Everyone who agrees, give me a holla! Mood swings suck!) In about 10 or 15 minutes someone touched my shoulder. I stiffened a little, but didn't freak out. It would be a bad idea to get pissed again right now. I turned, expecting to see Tohru, but it was Yuki. I looked at the ground.

"Um…sorry about that," I said uncomfortably. "That was uncalled for." Yuki sighed.

"No, you were right," he said softly. "But you have to understand. After all these years of bitter fighting and rivalry, it's not that easy to change." I looked up.

"Yeah. It's like, we still pollute and crap even though it's bad for the ozone because we're just too lazy to stop." He smiled.

"Interesting analogy but yeah, something like that." We stood there in silence for a few moments, staring out at the scene beyond us. It was a peaceful moment, and as much as I detested silence, I didn't want to be the one to break it. Eventually Yuki looked at me. "Do you want to go back?" I nodded, wanting to apologize to Tohru, and dreading my next encounter with Kyo. We walked back inside and Shigure had apparently just gotten up. He grinned wryly at me.

"Quite a ruckus around here, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, I seem to be causing the ruckus today," I said with a sigh. Then I remembered my financial dilemma (took me long enough didn't it? Ugh, I'm beginning to loathe myself). "Um…I was wondering if it would be possible to borrow some money." I said sheepishly. "You know, just enough for a couple nights in a hotel or…" Tohru spun around.

"No, you should stay here!" she protested. "You don't have to…" then she blushed. "Well, it's not actually up to me, but I wouldn't mind…" she petered off into silence. Shigure eyed me critically. I blushed and looked down at the ground again. I never blush, and then I end up here, and I'm a human chameleon. Why do these guys all have to be so damn hot?!

"I guess it would be all right, as long as you keep your whole "came from another dimension thing" on the down low." I looked up sharply, ready for battle, but from the grin on his face I knew he was kidding. I grinned back.

"Thank you so much! I'll try my best to be a good guest and I'll help Tohru out with stuff, and maybe I'll to go to school too so I don't bother anyone, and…" I could barely contain myself. Despite my lack of tact this morning, I was still getting to go along for the ride. I thanked Shigure and Yuki, apologized to Tohru one last time, and decided that, just as a good protagonist should, I should take the more dangerous path and find Kyo.


	3. Clumsy

**Um…I 3 Kyo actually means an I Love Kyo shirt… this site can't handle my awesome hearts. I'm gonna take a short break from my depressing story to write something a tad more upbeat. Here goes!**

* * *

I didn't take me long to find my quarry. He was on the roof (yet again), so I pretty much knew exactly where to look for him. I popped my head out of the window.

"Hey!" Kyo started and turned around. He let out a disgruntled snort.

"What?" He turned his back to me and slouched lower. I climbed up onto the roof to join him.

"Um…how are you…?" I asked lamely.

"What?" He asked again gruffly. I sighed.

"Okay…I just wanted to say, sorry for acting like a jerk down there. I…well I forgot I was actually here." He ignored me. "Well, I'll just go…" I said, crestfallen. I'd been here a day an already he hated me. I was just walking back to the window when my foot caught on a loose tile and I slipped. I hurtled downwards when a strong hand caught my arm and I was pulled back quickly. I breathed in deeply.

"T-thanks," I said, shaken.

"Man, you're as clumsy as Tohru, and you mouth off like Hiro. What are we gonna do with you?" Kyo had his back towards me and lay back on the roof.

"Yeah, okay," I said awkwardly. Deciding it may be better to try this again later, I half turned back to the window.

"Hey," said a voice from behind me. "Don't worry about it." I looked back at Kyo. He was still looking up at the sky. "I don't really mind if you stay…" I smiled. That's the closest thing to a compliment you can get from Kyo. He caught me grinning. "But start being less obnoxious!" he snapped. I giggled.

"Yes sir!" I said with a mock salute. I read enough about Kyo that he didn't really scare me, even when he was in one of his moods. He grabbed me by the head and yanked me back inside.

* * *

"So it's decided!" said Tohru happily. "Isabella-san with come to school with us on Monday!"

"Why is she coming with us?" asked Kyo grumpily. "She's gotta be 5 or 6 years younger."

"2!" I said defensively. "…or 3. 3 at most!" I looked around. Yuki and Kyo still looked somewhat doubtful. "C'mon!" I cried. "I'm smart! I could handle most of your work, if I tried. And it's not as if I actually go to school here, so I can't be graded or anything." I flashed a grin. "Don't worry! I'll stay out of trouble!"

"Okay, McKinley-san," sighed Yuki. "If you think you can handle it."

"Course I can!" I scoffed. Tohru smiled widely.

"Okay, Isabella-san! Let's go get you a uniform!"

"Um…uniform…?" I sighed. This was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

Sunday came and went, and soon enough, it was Monday morning. Edgy from nerves, I was up at least half and hour earlier then everyone else. I put on my uniform and looked at myself critically in Tohru's mirror. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I looked like a sailor or something...

"You look so cute, Isabella-san!" I jumped and turned around. Apparently, Tohru had woken up.

"Um…thanks," I muttered. Then I turned to her. "You don't have to call me Isabella-san," I said. "You could just call me Isabella. Or maybe even Bella, but only cause I like you. No one else." Tohru blushed. I did too. The last thing I wanted was to offend anyone. "I mean, you can call me –san, but it might take me a little while to get used to it. And please don't be insulted if I call you just Tohru or something, because we just say that what I come from." She nodded like she got it, which was a task because I didn't really even know what I said. I reddened and changed the subject.

"Do you really think this looks okay on me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" said Tohru. "It looks great on you!" I laughed.

"If only my friends could see me in this!" I giggled. "I haven't worn a skirt in well…EVER."

"Don't you wear skirts Isabella-sa…" she cut herself off quickly. I sighed.

"Nah, not really. I'd much rather wear jeans and a sweatshirt," I said with a shrug. "But, to each his own, I guess."

After a hearty breakfast made by Tohru, a few awkward stares from the boys (me, in a SKIRT?!), and one slightly perverted glance from Shigure, we were on our way to school.

When we walked into the classroom, I got quite a few odd stares. What was this younger kid doing here? And with…Prince Yuki?! I tried to ignore them and walked up to the front with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. Yuki spoke first (being class president and all).

"Excuse me, Sensei." Mayu looked up. MAYU! I deeply resisted the urge to ask her about Shigure, just to see the look of disgust on her face. "This is our um…distant cousin, Isabella McKinley. She'll be staying with us for a while, while her parents are away. Is it possible she could come to class with us?" Mayu looked me up and down.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable with kids your own age?" she asked, not unkindly. Yuki quickly answered for me.

"She doesn't really know anyone else here, so I thought she'd be more comfortable with us. And she's very bright. I'm sure she can handle it." Yuki smiled at me and blushed. Leave it to Yuki to be there 110. Mayu smiled at me.

"Well, if that's alright with you, I'm sure that should be fine." My heart leapt. The story progressed!

"That you, Mayu- I mean…um, Sensei! I'll try and be a good student." And in my haste to sit down to prove what a good student I was, I tripped over the trash can and landed flat on my butt. The whole class erupted in laughter. My face burned white hot. Oh great. Perfect timing, too.

"Hey," came a cold voice from the teacher's desk. "Leave her alone." It was Kyo. Oh my frickin God. This was just too weird. Maybe it was one of those things I had with my brother. That only I could diss him and everyone else was forbidden. Anyway, those kids shut up so fast, you wouldn't even believe it.

"Here." I felt someone reach a hand down to pull me up. I grabbed Yuki's hand shakily.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Sorry about that."

"It was no trouble," said Yuki wryly. "You're quite good at making first impressions, no?" I laughed and punched his arm. Then I walked over to Kyo.

"Thanks for that," I said quietly. He shrugged.

"Don't mention it." And I knew he meant it. I grinned and headed back to a seat near Tohru. Despite the peculiar looks I was getting, I smiled. With friends like these, school might not be so bad.

Even if we did have to wear uniforms…


	4. Friends

**Yay! More adventures… actually, my adventures are pretty boring. I think it'll pick up…I hope…Well, I have an idea for where it's going, but any advice, just PM me or something…Well, I'm getting on with it.**

* * *

I sat down in a seat across the isle from Tohru. I was there two seconds when a shadow fell over the desk.

"Hey, whatcha you doin' in my seat?" I looked up to see a tall fierce looking blond girl staring back at me. Compared to the barbies at my school, she looked like a Amazon warrior. I blanched.

"Oh, Uo-chan, this is Isabella! Isabella, this is my friend Uo-chan!" said Tohru.

"Um, hi," I said, quickly getting up. "Sorry, I didn't know you sat here."

"That's okay," said Arisa with a smile. "Any friend of Tohru's a friend of mine."

"Yes," came an eerie voice from behind me. "I sense good waves emanating from you. Strange waves, yes, but good waves nonetheless." I started and whipped around.

"And this is Hana-chan!" I looked between the two of them quickly, and then grinned, trying to regain my composure. I had to get used to odd meetings like this…

"Hey, I'm Isabella! Nice to meet you!" I said with an odd wave. I plopped down in the seat on the other side of Tohru, by the window. Arisa followed.

"So," she said. "Where ya from? Cause you don't seem to be from around here," she added at my slightly confused look.

"Oh, I'm from…around," I said evasively. "I'm a very distant relative of Yuki and Kyo's, so I thought I'd come and visit for a while." It was a pretty lame story in my opinion, but they seemed to be buying it, so I didn't bother to correct them. Saki looked at me closely.

"It seems to me you are slightly younger then the rest of us," she said softly. "Are you in our class because you know people here?" I nodded.

"Yeah. This is a totally new experience for me, and it really helps to be with some… friends." I said the last word hesitantly, looking at Tohru, who nodded happily, at Kyo who was lazily leaning against the wall, at Yuki reading nearby. I had said the word 'friend' for lack of a better word. Were we really friends?

It's not like anyone was mean to me at all. Quite the opposite. But I had felt like more of an intrusion then a guest from the moment I woke up in Tohru's bed. I felt bad, because although I loved being here, I wasn't sure the others shared my opinion. We talked idly for a few more minutes (I mostly listened) and then we started class.

It was amazing. I could actually understand half the stuff we were talking about, and was actually able to contribute to discussions (though briefly to avoid embarrassing myself yet again). I was just finishing up some notes when a piece of paper was placed on my desk. I looked up to see Tohru smile at me quickly. I opened the note.

_Isabella, would you like to play badminton after school? _I thought for a moment. On the one hand, I wasn't big on badminton. But watching from the sidelines would suck, and this could be a chance to actually hang out with some people. I wrote a hastily scribbled _sure_ at the bottom and passed it when Mayu's back was turned. Tohru beamed at me, then nodded to Arisa and Saki, who had obviously been involved in these plans, too. I hoped I wouldn't be too much of an outsider.

* * *

They day passed quickly and uneventfully. I understood basically everything, though I knew I'd have to ask the others to help me catch up. Yawning, I closed my eyes, got up from my desk… and was startled to find myself surrounded by people.

"Lets go!" cried Tohru happily. Arisa punched the air.

"Yeah, c'mon! I can't wait to whip Orangey's butt again…are you any good?" I shrugged.

"I guess I'm okay…Sometimes we played-"

"Hey, are we going or not?!" asked Kyo annoyed as he came over.

"Shut up, stupid cat," said Yuki under his breath. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"Yes, let's go," said Saki with a sigh. "Before the day gets too hot…" We walked down the hall toward the front doors but before we got there…

"TOHRUUUUUU!" A short blonde boy came bounding towards our group. Another boy walked behind him at his leisure.

"Hey," said Haru.

"Hello Momiji-san! Hello, Hatsuharu-san!" cried Tohru. "Do you want to play badminton? We were just going out,

"Sure!"

"That sounds cool." We pushed open the door and walked out unto the bright grounds. Tohru addressed the two younger boys.

"This is Isabella! She's about your age, I think. She's visiting for awhile."

"We know!" cried Momiji. "Hatori told us she knew about-" Haru clapped a hand over his mouth.

"My hair," he said calmly. "It seems it somewhat legendary." I laughed.

"Yes, it is," I giggled. "Your hair is the awesomest!" They all looked at me. "Okay, that was random…but you have to admit, it is!" There was some nodding and general murmurs of agreement, and then we all cracked up. I can be random sometimes. It's a skill.

* * *

I had never had that much fun playing badminton. Admittedly, I had only ever played with my brother, but it was still great. There was only one rule: hit the birdie over the net. And any games like that are fine by me. I played my best, and actually hit it over a couple times, which for me was huge. Maybe people's skills improve after entering a manga…

After a while, we took a break and Tohru and I went to use the restroom. Tohru finished before I did (I was busy embarrassedly trying to cover up any zits with my bangs) and said she would meet me outside. Humiliated but resigned, I left the bathroom soon after. But Tohru wasn't there.

"Tohru…?" I asked nervously. I heard raised voices from around the corner.

"-so leave the Prince alone got it?"

"Yeah! What does he see in _you _anyway?" A frightened looking Tohru was surrounded by girls who I immediately identified as the Prince Yuki fan club. Without thinking first, I rushed over.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Leave her alone." Anyone who knows me knows that getting me angry was dangerous…very much so. I hoped I could keep it under control this time. The girls whipped around. A tall girl with long brown hair approached me.

"This is none of your business," snapped Motoko, looking me smugly up and down.

"Leave her alone," I repeated angrily. Motoko laughed tauntingly.

"Or what are YOU going to do about it?" This sparked me. I may have been younger, shorter, and not as athletic, but she had no right to say that to me, and she had no right to be a dick to Tohru. So…I slapped her. The collected crowd gasped. Motoko froze in shock, then rose up in almighty fury.

"Why you little-!" I flinched, preparing to be hit back, but something stopped her. I looked up. The girls were staring at something behind me. Standing there was Yuki.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked pleasantly, but his eyes were like ice.

"N-no," stuttered Motoko. "We were just…leaving." And throwing me one looked of utter hatred, Motoko left, the others trotting in her wake. I walked over to Tohru.

"Are you okay?" I asked, extending a hand. She took it and smiled at me.

"Yes!" she said happily. "Thank you! And thank you, Sohma-kun!" Yuki smiled but said nothing.

"You have to watch out for them," I said warningly. "They're out to get you."

"Yes," she sighed, then brightened. "But with friends like Uo-chan and Saki-chan and you to protect me, I'll be fine." And, arm in arm with my first "imaginary" friend (in a LONG, anyway),I walked back outside.


	5. Kitty

**Hola! Well, here's some more of my extremely weird adventures! Thanks so much for the ideas from Tayk!!!! I had serious writers block. Again, if anyone has any ideas, PM me or something. Because my adventures suck.**

* * *

Walking home was a relatively huge affair. There was like, 8 of us, everyone who had been playing badminton. I love walking, and getting a chance to explore a new terrain was exciting. It was warm and sunny, the people were friendly…it made me wish I walked home everyday. Then I thought about my brother. 

We usually walked together everyday. Not today. A pang of worry filled me. Was everyday I spent here a day back home? If it was, my parents would surely have known I was gone by now. What would they think? I was disgusted with myself. I'd been here 3 whole days, and I hadn't even thought once about my family. What was wrong with me? Haru must have noticed my silence (yes, oh so unusual), because he walked over.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly. I looked at him. Haru had this way to make everything around him nicer. I still felt bad, but forced a smile.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm fine." Haru looked at me critically, then shrugged.

"You know, it's bad to keep worries inside like that. One of these days you'll go ballistic." I laughed at that. It's something I'd say to my friends.

"I'm just worried about my family," I admitted. "I haven't really thought much about it since we got here, but now…" I sighed and looked away. I felt dumb.

"Yeah, well, you arrived somewhat unconventionally right?" asked Haru in his usual Haru way. "What was it again?"

"I went to bed in my room, I woke up here," I said with a shrug. "Nothing more then that. It wasn't like I had been practicing voodoo or have any mortal enemies or anything. I'm just a kid who happens to like Fruits Basket, and I end up here…"

"Fruits basket…?"

"It's a manga series," I explained quickly. "…About you guys. You know, the Sohmas and Tohru and stuff." He stared at me for a moment.

"Cool. I'm in it right? And everyone else too?" I nodded. "So that's how you already knew everything." He nodded as if this made perfect sense to him. I had a feeling we'd probably get along pretty well. "You have a right to miss them," He said after a few minutes. "It's not everyday you get sucked into a manga."

"Yeah…but I don't know why I haven't been more worried." I looked away. "Maybe I was meant to be here for a little while. Maybe it's all been planned this way…" I laughed then, sensing how weird I must be sounding. "Or maybe it's all just a cosmic accident or I'm hallucinating or something." Haru shrugged.

"Either way, might as well make the best of it," he said. Soon, we had stopped in front of what appeared to be the Sohma compound, with me and Haru still walking a little bit behind.

"Tell me if you need anything," he said. I blushed.

"You're a really nice guy, Haru. If you weren't meant to be with Rin, I'd be insanely jealous!" And without looking back, I hurried back over to the others.

* * *

It didn't take that long until we were back at Shigure's house. Tohru and Yuki left to go do some studying; Yuki said he'd help me catch up in a little while, and I didn't want to intrude on their work. Not wanting to be alone with Shigure (because we ALL know what happens when high school girls are alone with Shigure…: D), I followed Kyo up to the roof again. He must not have noticed me (I was wearing SOCKS!), because when I shut the window behind us, he whipped around in surprise. 

"What are you-?" he started. I cut him off.

"Well, you don't expect me to be alone with that perv down there, do you?!" Kyo looked about to respond angrily, then took into account what I was saying and nodded.

"Oh, fine," he grunted. I smiled. Then I jumped on him.

"Hey! What the-?" POOF! There was a burst of smoke, and in my arms there was a pissed off orange cat. He jumped out of my arms and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?!" I grabbed him again and squeezed him so hard his eyes bugged out.

"Cause you're a fuzzy kitty!!" I cried. "You're so cuddly and awesome and orange! Oh my gosh!"

"Get…off…me…" he choked. I giggled and let go.

"Heehee. You're a funny kitty." Kyo scampered off to the other side of the roof before I could catch him again. POOF! There was another puff of smoke and a very angry and naked Kyo was sitting there, carefully adjusting himself into a modest position.

"Give me my clothes!" he snapped. I picked them up, about to throw them…then grinned evilly.

"You mean these clothes?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, those clothes!" he growled. I put my arm out over the side of the roof.

"What's the magic word?" Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would!" I sang annoyingly. He lunged for me, but I easily side-stepped him. The roof was slanted in my favor. Lying flat on his stomach, he groaned.

"Fine. Please?" I thought for a moment, then dropped his clothes over the side.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I SAID PLEASE!" Kyo was furious. I nodded understandingly.

"Of course you did. But please wasn't the magic word. It was pork chops." With a roar of fury, he lunged at me once more, but I dodged him and he went flying of the roof. I looked down at him.

"Silly kitty!" I giggled. "Flying naked off rooftops?! What will the neighbors think?" Muttering what appeared to be threats under his breath, Kyo collected his clothes and went behind a tree to dress. Still snickering, I took the opportunity to slide down the drain pipe and landed safely in the overgrown grass. "Kyo?" I called. "Find everything?" He growled. "What's the matter? Your knickers in a knot?" I heard him mutter something indistinctly.

After a few minutes, I got impatient.

"C'mon kitty! Are you done getting dressed yet?" Instead of the expected retort, I heard a yell and a crash. Suddenly, I was on my feet.

"Kyo?!" I rushed into the trees where Kyo had been moments before. In his place, there was only a devastating path of destruction. I complete shock, I followed it. What could have created this?! A tornado? A bulldozer? BIGFOOT?!?!

It didn't take me long to find Kyo. He was lying on the ground, clearly in pain. And above him stood…

Kagura. I sighed.

Typical.


	6. Ideas

**Well, here we are once again. If you've actually read this far, I seriously admire your tolerance level. You must really like my story, or you must have some loyalty to me which I am unaware of. Or you just have brain damage :) Okay, that was uncalled for…but seriously people, if anyone has any ideas…! My story has no major plot!!!! So, let's continue on…again, thanks to Tayk for the ideas! Oh…and this chapter is pretty boring. The next one will be better.**

* * *

On the last episode of An Adventure in Fiction…

"_Kyo?!" I rushed into the trees where Kyo had been moments before. In his place, there was only a devastating path of destruction. I complete shock, I followed it. What could have created this?! A tornado? A bulldozer? _

_It didn't take me long to find Kyo. He was lying on the ground, clearly in pain. And above him stood…_

_Kagura. I sighed. _

_Typical._

* * *

Kagura reached down and grabbed Kyo by the neck of his shirt.

"Kyo, my love!" she cried, pulling him closer to her by the hair. "I've missed you so much! What were you doing out here, dressing in the woods?" At that moment, she looked up. Her eyes met mine. We stared at each other. "Eh? Who's this?" she asked, addressing Kyo. She looked back at me, and her eyes narrowed.

I looked down and noticed that my sweatshirt (I had changed the moment we got back…UNIFORMS SUCK!!!) must have come undone, and my I Love Kyo shirt was in prominent view. _Uh-oh._ I quickly zipped up, but the damage was done. A glint came to Kagura's eyes. I knew that glint.

"A RIVAL!" she cried, dropping Kyo and charging at me. I did the only thing any sane person would have done in that situation. I ran like hell, yelling (not screaming, yelling) all the way, Kagura hot on my heals. The door of the house burst open.

"What's going on out here?" cried Shigure, then noticing the predicament, becoming amused. "I see you've met Kagura." By this time, she had caught up to me and I was being bashed against the ground repeatedly. Good thing I have a hard head.

"K-kagura-a!" I said as best as I could, trying to avoid ingesting any dirt. "I-I'm not-t you're r-rival!!!" She let go and I hid the ground with a loud thump. Ow.

"You're not?" she asked confused. "But your shirt…" I got up, sore but pretty much okay, brushing dirt off my pants.

"I'm a fan," I said. "Where I come from, you guys are a manga." Seeing she was clearly puzzled, I briefly explained to her my story. She seemed to believe me. Even if it was far fetched, a person changing into an animal when hugged is just as strange. WE talked for a few minutes, and by that time, everything was cool. In a matter of minutes, we went from fighting to friends. Yay!

Soon, Kyo was back up on the roof. Evidently, he had climbed back up from the other side of the house. As Kagura tried to persuade him to come down, I went back inside to see if I could find some ice. Yuki and Tohru had come out to see what all the commotion was about, and Tohru prepared us some snacks as I told them what had happened. I neglected to mention what had happened on the roof, however, because I knew Kyo would surely hate me forever for telling Yuki and I'm not THAT mean.

* * *

The days passed as uneventfully as they could in Fruits Basket. We were all hard at work, though I was doing much better after everyone helped me catch up. We all hung out together almost everyday after school, either going to get something to eat or just playing badminton. I was slightly disappointed at not getting the chance to meet anyone new, but constant studying and activities kept me busy.

When I wasn't doing homework, I would often go with Tohru to work. I helped her when I could, and we'd spend the time talking and getting to know each other better. Sometimes Momiji would come too, but only on the days he was sure his mother wouldn't be around.

I had seen her on a few occasions, and couldn't help glaring, though she had no idea what she had done. Momiji was awesome. I mean, I rat's worse then a rabbit, and even though Yuki's parents sucked, at least they ACCEPTED the fact he could turn into an animal. SO DEAL LADY!

On those occasions, Momo was often there with her, holding tight onto her hand. She was so cute! She looked just like Momiji, and I was often tempted to yell "RUN, MOMO! LEAVE THE BITCH AND FIND YOUR AWESOME BROTHER!" but resisted the temptation for obvious reasons. So, apart from that, nothing much happened. See, THAT'S what happens in between volumes…

Soon the week had passed and it was Friday again. It was nice to finish school that day and know I didn't have to get up early tomorrow. As soon as we got back, Kyo went to the dojo and Ayame dragged Yuki off for some brotherly bonding (but I missed him!!!!!), so it was just Tohru and I. There weren't many chores to do, and between the two of us, it didn't take long. When we had finished, we went back to her room to hang out. We sat on the bed, talking for awhile.

"So, have you been having a good time here Isabella?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's been awesome seeing everyone! I just wish I could meet everyone else." I sat up quickly. "I know! Let's have a sleepover!"

"Eh?"  
"You know! We could invite everyone over and have a party! And then the guys could sleep on one side of the house and the girls on the other!" Tohru thought about it for a few minutes, then smiled.

"Yes, that would be fun! But we should probably ask Shigure first. It is his house." I consented, knowing that he would be the one who invited Ayame and Hatori. I was looking forward to meeting Ayame, and my last visit with Hatori had been unfortunately brief. We wasted no time rushing downstairs and asking Shigure. Tohru was very polite while I took a more…pushy approach. Hee hee.

Actually, it wasn't that hard.

"My house, simply filled with high school girls? How can I refuse?!" he had teased. So it was settled. We talked to the boys about it when they got home. They weren't completely enthusiastic, but they admitted it might be fun, especially when we told them to invite some people they wanted. I looked at Kyo when I said this. I knew one person he wanted there didn't need an invitation…

The next few hours were spent making telephone calls and talking to people. At one point, I actually called my house, but there was no listing. I hung up the phone with mixed feelings. I would have liked to talk to my parents, but the fact that their number didn't work here probably meant this was somewhere completely different. Maybe no time had passed back home.

Pretty soon, all the calls had been made, and most everybody could make it! That night, I went to bed simply buzzing with excitement.

This would be the best party ever!


	7. Party

**Hooray! Hooray! There shall be more Fruits Basket today! Um…heh heh. I would advise anyone who wants to keep their sanity to NOT ASK. Still need ideas! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…you guys take so darn long:) HAPPY! Anyway, the most awesome party in the world is about to begin! Forgive all the boy stereotypes… boys can be awesome, or not. They're mostly there for dramatic emphasis. **

* * *

The next day arrived slightly overcast, but it looked as if the conditions would lighten up a little. That was good. We went over the list of who would be coming. Kisa was coming, and upon hearing that news Hiro decided he would too. Momiji, Haru, Arisa, Saki, and Kagura all said they could make it. WE had not gotten a reply back from Rin. Yuki had invited Machi too, and although he said it was because they were on student counsel together, I knew better. Hatori said he couldn't make it, but I was sure Ayame would find some way to drag him along. We hadn't been able to get a hold of Ritsu…perhaps he was having another panic attack…

Once that was all figured out, I quickly put the boys to work, insisting that they shouldtake a turn cleaning while Tohru and I went out shopping. Everyone was supposed to come at 5:00 P.M. (the earlier, the better!), so we had to get started right away. Grudgingly, they went to work while we left. We had already decided to split the shopping equally; she would get they stuff she wanted, and I would get the stuff I wanted. Then we could compare and split the cost of everything combined.

We met back in front of the store in about half an hour. Tohru had gotten all kinds of ingredients and snacks I had never heard of, but I decided it would be fun to try something new. I had struck strictly to junk food. Cheez Doodles, Doritos, Devil Dogs, popcorn, soda, chocolate, and most importantly of all: Sour Patch Kids. (I'm gonna be sued for using all these product names…) When this party was over, we'd all be so sugar high it's not even funny.

By the time we got back, the boys had made very little progress. They had evidently fought while gone, because the paper door was ripped yet again. Kyo, nursing a bloody lip, was trying to figure out how to work the vacuum cleaner and the mop seemed to be attacking Yuki. I sighed. Boys can be so clueless! Tohru quickly showed them the right way to do it, and then we hurried into the kitchen to start working.

I tried my best to help Tohru, but mine never looked quite as good as hers, and I'm sure they probably didn't taste as good. It was really fun working together though. As the time of the party drew nearer, I arranged my junk food unto plates and bowls so they looked nice. I'm skilled at that! By the time I was done, my spiraling tower of Hostess cupcakes looked just as spectacular as Tohru's famed cat-shaped ongiri. Eventually, the house was clean top to bottom, the tables were positively laden in food, and everything looked absolutely perfect.

Arisa and Saki got there early. They hadn't brought sleeping bags (they would share Tohru's bed), but they had brought rolls of cookie dough and a few bags of chips. We put the chips out right away, but I took the cookie dough and stuffed it right into the very back of the fridge, behind the drinks with the Sour Patch kids and Hershey's Kisses. Important tip of slipovers: save the candy for later. It helps rekindle the sugar high later on. That, and caffeinated soda. Or coffee (I've heard).

Next came Kagura. The moment she saw Kyo, she dropped her sleeping bag, sped over, and violently glomped him.

"Kyo! It's been nearly a week! I've missed you so!" Arisa, who was unused to Kagura's erratic behavior, seemed stunned for a moment, then burst out laughing. Kagura looked over in that direction, spied the food table, and a gleam came to her eye. "Cat ongiri!" she cried, and before anyone could stop her, she had rushed over, grabbed about 20, and crammed them into her mouth. I laughed and Tohru rushed over to make she didn't choke.

Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, and Haru showed up next. Upon seeing Tohru, Kisa cried,

"Onee-chan!!!" and rushed towards her, where Tohru swept her into a motherly hug. I came over. Tohru introduced me to her, but before Kisa could get two words out of her mouth I was all over her.

"You're so cute and awesome!" I yelled to no one in particular. She blushed, but Hiro seemed annoyed. I could almost see the little cogs in his mind working. _Oh, great. Another stupid woman to compete with. _

"What kind of party is this?" he asked disdainfully. "There's nothing here. Aren't there supposed to be decorations at a party? Do you even know what a party is? God, you people are so…" I shoved a cupcake in his mouth. Kyo laughed, and Hiro glared at me. Momiji had bounded in behind them.

"I wanna sleep with Tohru!" he cried. Kyo smacked him.

"You can't go around saying stuff like that, dammit!" Momiji sniffled.

"WAAAAH! Kyo hit me!" I rolled my eyes and left the boys to it. Then the door opened and Rin walked in. She dropped her stuff and strode over to the food table without saying a word to anyone. Very Rin. I wanted to go over and talk to her, but I figured I wait a while. Best not approach a wild horse on a mission.

Machi arrived very soon afterward with (guess who!) Kakeru at her heals. He raised his hand in cheery salute.

"Hey Yun-Yun! I'm crashing your party!" For a second, Yuki looked like he was about to protest, then he gave in, looking resigned. There was no use fighting with Kakeru.

Last (but certainly not least), Ayame arrived, dragging Hatori along behind him. He burst through the doors with a glittering air of glamour about him. Kakeru cried out joyfully. He flashed a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I, the most marvelous Ayame have arrived! And Hari and Gure and I shall be at your service this fine evening, young relatives and friends of my beloved brother Yuki!" He bowed theatrically and Hatori and Yuki both rolled their eyes. Aya's eyes scanned the group. His eyes flicked from face to face and alighted on me. "Ah! So you must be the famous Isabella that my dearest brother was telling me about!" Everybody looked at me. Oh, wonderful.

"Um…famous?" He nodded histrionically and elaborated.

"Yes, yes, Yuki's told me about your fabulous adventures!"

"Um…adventures."

"My, my, you are so modest!"

"Um…modest?" I was really, really, REALLY confused. He laughed and looked me up and down.

"Really, you simply must come to my shop sometime!" I smiled.

"Thanks but…I dunno. I'm not really into dresses."

"My masterpieces can hardly be put in league with simple dresses," he sniffed in mock annoyance." After much wheedling, I was finally forced to say yes, I would come.

But I might not.


	8. Manhunt

**Sorry for that non-actiony chapter! I figured that I'd want to keep all my chapters down to about the same size, and I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in there and end it well! So, the party will occupy a few chapters in place of a plot. But still…IDEAS?!? Shall I meet Akito? What will happen then? How will I get home? Whose love lives should I interfere with? Anyone?! Well…whatever… I have now officially dedicated this story to Tayk, for her wonderful helpfulness and many reviews!!! And to thanks to ****Dark Angel of The Fallen****, too!****…**

**One question. Is anyone else dissatisfied with Hatori's voice in the anime? I dunno…maybe that's what he's supposed to sound like, but he sounds so much older, and he's only supposed to be like, 25! I mean, Shigure's voice suits him perfectly! Um…heh heh. I'm gonna get out of here before someone kills me…**

* * *

By the time Ayame's and my conversation was over, most everybody had gone back to their own business. I sauntered over to wear Hatori was, standing in the side, evidently trying to avoid Ayame and Shigure.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"What?" Typical response.

"Nothing. Just hey."

"Oh." Hatori looked at me. "How are you feeling? Any better?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely." I felt weird. The conversation was strained and awkward. Hatori wasn't very good at making a friendly first impression I noticed. But that made me all the more determined to loosen him up. It was a challenge! Even getting a rise out of him would be satisfying. We stood together in silence. And then it hit me. The perfect thing to get a rise out of him.

"You look good, Hatori," I said seriously. "But seriously, it'd do you some good to lighten up a little. Maybe ask Shigure for some advice on that." Hatori noticeably stiffened, but stayed silent.

"And speaking of that… how's Mayu doing?" Hatori whipped his head around, but by the time he opened his mouth, I had gone. I had gotten exactly the reaction I wanted. Next time, it would be him trying to get me to talk.

* * *

For the next few hours, we talked, ate, got to know each other better, and just had fun. That's what parties are about, right? Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame hung out too, but after a while they went out onto the porch to smoke and stuff, so we pretty much were on our own. Eventually, it got dark enough to play the perfect game. I stood on a chair.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled, trying to talk over the raised voices. "Want to play Manhunt?" Everything got quieter.

"What in God's name is manhunt?" sniffed Hiro. "Are you trying to kill us all?!" I sighed.

"No! It's like…tag with teams! In the woods! At night! And one team tries to capture all the players on the other team, and then you put them in jail, and you have to tag them out in stuff. But you can't grab people," I added as an afterthought. "Just tag them or push them or whatever."

"Why?" asked Kakeru. Well, honestly it was because I was trying to avoid a big zodiac fiasco, but I couldn't very well say that, could I?

"Um…because some people are younger, and it wouldn't be fair!" I tried.

"Hey!" came Hiro's voice again. I saw Kisa whisper in his ear and he shut up, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Well, that sounds pretty cool," said Haru. I silently thanked him for breaking the awkward silence. "Who'll be captains?" I thought for a moment, then went for the obvious.

"How about Yuki and Kyo, because they'll pick fairly and anyway, they might accidentally end up on the same team otherwise." Everyone agreed that would be fair, so it was settled. Yuki's team ended up being Machi, Arisa, Kakeru, Hiro, Kagura and Kisa, and Kyo's was Tohru, Rin, Haru, Saki, Momiji, and me. The team's seemed pretty equal to me. We dubbed pretty much anywhere in the woods and hills nearby free range and made the back porch where the clothesline was jail.

The game was actually really fun. Kyo and Yuki were both amazingly quick and stealthy, though Yuki always seemed to just barely get the upper hand on Kyo. Almost everyone was either fast or strong enough to be good taggers and guarders, cautious and inconspicuous enough to be good hiders and "spies" or sometimes both. I'm not the best tagger, cause I'm not a great runner, but I'm pretty good at blending in, so that was helpful when we were hiding. In sort of an unforeseen way, Rin and I often worked together to get people out of jail. Machi was also surprisingly good at that, and sometimes she would sort of just…slide in and out of shadows. Kagura kept giving her place away because she always forgot she was on Yuki's team and not Kyo's, so she was always an easy out, if you could sneak up on her in time. If not…

All in all, it was the best work out I had had in years probably. We ended up going in after Momiji had lodged himself under some huge tree roots and it took us 45 minutes to pull him out. By the time we got back in, everyone was tired and slightly messy, but ultimately on good terms with each other.

It was getting later, and people decided to change so if we did happen to fall asleep (NOT), we would at least be ready. We grabbed our stuff and hurried into whatever rooms were available. I was really glad I had bought some pajamas and a sleeping bag and that they weren't anything embarrassing like ducks or something. Not that there's anything wrong with ducks, but at a sleepover…eh. We all pretty much ended up back around the food table, listening to the bustle as people finished changing. At one point I heard Yuki yell,

"For God sake, Kakeru put on some pants! No, you can not sleep in the nude!" Needless to say, I was VERY relieved to see Kakeru come out wearing pajamas. Very. Soon, everyone was out. Arisa sighed.

"It's too early to watch movies," she said, gesticulating at the clock which read 11:47 P.M.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Movies are a last ditch attempt when everyone is too tired to stay up doing anything else." There was a general murmur of agreement. A few suggestions were shot out.

"We could play a board game?"

"Nah."

"How about spin the bottle?"

"No."

"Twister."

"Oh, god no, I'm sore enough!"

"Spin the bottle?"

"NO."

"An eat til you puke contest?"

"Ugh! Who'd want to do that?!"

"Spin the BOTTLLLLE!"

"For the last time, NO, Kakeru!" And then it hit me. Why had no one else thought of it? The mother of all party games!!!

"Hey Tohru," I whispered. "Drag the stupid guys back in off the porch." She looked at me quizzically.

"Why?"

"You'll see." I lifted my head up. "Hey guys!" Many heads turned in my general direction.

"What?" some people yelled. I grinned evilly.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."


	9. Games

**Ooh, a cliff hanger! I bet you're all dying to know what's next! Well, I thought the bonus chapter might bug you a little, so I put in it! Yay for annoyingness! Got some of these ideas from that. This chapter will probably be longer…cause it's awesome. Well, I'll write now. I'm listening to Linkin Park. And ABBA. ♪ Who's that girl? What's her scene? She is a dancing queeeeeeeen!!! ♫ Oh, and by the way, thanks everybody for the advice!**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

"Sound's great!" The excitement was easily detectable. Shigure laughed.

"Ooh, truth or dare, Hari! Just like when we were kids!" Hatori ignored him, as if trying hard not to remember.

"So, you guys wanna play?" I asked. There was a general chorus of agreement, and soon, everyone was situated in big kind of circle, so we could see the others. I shifted up onto the top part of the couch so I could see everybody clearly.

"What should the penalty be if someone won't do the truth or dare?" asked Arisa eagerly. We all thought for a moment. Then Momiji spoke.

"How 'bout the other person has to choose a person for them to kiss, and they HAVE to do it?" he cried.

"Sound's good to me," said Haru.

"Whatever," said Kyo. "This is dumb anyway." I leaned over and flicked him in the head. Then I sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I guess I'll start," I suggested. "Tohru! Truth or dare?" Tohru blushed.

"Truth!" she said nervously. I decided to start small, cause it was Tohru and all. And besides, I couldn't think of anything.

"Which do you like more, badminton or Shigure?" It was a lame question, but a lot of people were thinking about it. Hard. Which was the lesser of the two evils? Tohru, however, smiled.

"I like Shigure better," she said. "He's nice and he's funny, and he let me stay in his house, so of course I like him!" I nodded. Yes, that made a lot of sense. Anyway, Tohru would never admit it if she liked badminton better.

"Your turn, Tohru!"

"Eh? Oh, okay! Um…Yuki! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said. Chicken.

"Okay! If you were a character in a book or movie, what would it be like?" He thought for a moment.

"Well, probably something exciting, but that had a good plot line. I hate movies that are just about people trying to kill each other and blow things up and there's nothing remotely intelligent about it in the least." He shot a look over at Kyo. "They remind me too much of a certain someone."

"Hey, shut up!" Kyo growled. Yuki smirked.

"Why do you assume I was talking about you? I could have been talking about any mindless idiot." Kyo leapt to his feet, swearing angrily.

"Shut up, both of you!" I roared. They both looked daggers at one another, but reluctantly sat back down. "Sheesh," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Yuki took a breath, then took his turn.

"Kakeru, truth or dare?" He punched the air.

"Yeah! Dare, totally!"

"Okay…sing the first song that pops into your head." At once, Kakeru started to sing.

"**♫**Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**♫**?" Everyone yelled and covered their ears.

"No, stop!"

"Please!"

"We'll do anything!!!" He closed his mouth and smiled, satisfied, as though that was exactly the reaction he wanted.

"What the hell?!" cried Kyo. Kakeru shrugged.

"He told me to sing the first song that popped into my head, so…" Yuki shook his head in disgust. Kakeru rolled his eyes. "Oh, okay. Kid with the white hair!" Haru turned around. "Yeah, you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess," he said.

"Okay," said Kakeru. "If you were gay, who would you do?" Several people laughed, others made cries of surprise, but everyone quickly fell silent to hear the answer.

"Yuki," said Haru without a moment's hesitation. Kakeru laughed loudly.

"Yes, he is quite feminine," he admitted. "It wouldn't probably be as uncomfortable." Yuki buried his head in his hands.

"So…is it my turn?" asked Haru. When he had gotten confirmation, he nodded slowly, then turned to Rin.

"Truth or dare?" Rin glared at him.

"I don't want to play this stupid game."

"Truth or dare," he repeated calmly. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Truth."

"Have you ever done anything you regret?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes. She looked flustered.

"N-no! What kind of stupid question is that?!" He looked her up and down.

"She's lying," he said quietly.

"PENALTY!" cried Kakeru, spiritedly. We took a vote, and many more then half the people decided yes, it was a lie. Everyone regretted something.

"So, Haru," said Kagura. "Who does she have to kiss?" Haru looked at her, then grinned.

"Me." Rin whipped around.

"What? No way!" She looked hysterical.

"Why?" asked Haru. "We're safe here. Akito's not here…" Rin stopped, and glared hard at him as Haru moved closer.

"Not another step."

"Sorry Rin. It's your penalty."

"No…" But she could not protest any further, because he had kissed her. By now, everybody was watching enthralled. It was like a soap opera! They kissed for a few moments, then Rin seemed to come to her senses. She broke apart, slapped Haru full across the face, and stormed out. Haru followed after her. We were left in total silence.

"Um…okay," I said. "Don't think she'll be back for a while. Hiro, you go."

"Why me?!"

"Cause I said so. Just go." Hiro looked like he was about to object, but Kisa put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"Oh fine…stupid woman!"

"Yes?" said Tohru brightly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"If you had to commit suicide, how would you do it?"

"Um…um…" Poor Tohru. Hiro's so mean.

"What's taking so long?" asked Hiro impatiently. Tohru burst into tears.

"I can't answer it!" she cried. "I would never, EVER commit suicide! Mom wouldn't have wanted it, and I have such a great life!" Arisa and Saki went over to comfort the now sniffling Tohru. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Then kiss Momiji." A few people protested, but Tohru said,

"I'll do it, if Momiji is okay with it. I already skipped one and it would be unfair to skip another one."

"Okay!" cried Momiji merrily. Kyo looked annoyed, but it was more of a cute little peck, nothing really romantic. They sat back down.

"Kyo! Truth or dare!" she cried happily. Kyo looked startled.

"…dare." Tohru thought.

"Um…I dare you to…drink a whole can of soda in one breath! …If you can. I mean, not that I don't think you can or anything, but I don't want you to hurt yourself, so…" Kyo laughed.

"Of course I'll be fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're such a ditz…" He grabbed a nearby unopened can of soda, and chugged it faster then I had ever seen anyone chug in my life. Kyo lowered the can and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. I snatched the can and shook it.

"Yup! It's empty! He really did it!" There were a few whistles and some scattered applause. Kyo sat back down, trying to look nonchalant. "I bet Yuki could have done it faster," I added in a sing song voice. Kyo glared at me.

"No way in hell. Truth or dare?" It was an obvious challenge. I smirked.

"Dare." He smiled evilly.

"I dare you to lick the psychic freak's ear." I faltered. I looked from Saki, to Kyo. Hmm…licking ears, or kiss someone? Possible wave shock or possible cooties? I took my chances with the less fatal one.

"Nah. Penalty me." Kyo looked annoyed, as if I had defeated his evil plan. Then he grinned again.

"Fine. Then you have to kiss Hatori." I blanched. Oh god. Kyo had, inadvertently I'm sure, given me the best penalty in the world. But then again, he was like…23…And I had never kissed a guy on the mouth before. What if I sucked? Hatori looked like he had some objections too.

"No. I think that's illegal," he said coolly. Kyo smirked.

"All in favor of them kissing?" Every fricking hand in the room shot up. Dicks. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's only a game," I said, trying to be cool about it. Hatori said nothing. So we kissed. I won't get into details, cause really, it was extremely awkward. But damn, he is a great kisser. God, I wish I was 23. Damn. Dark Angel of the Fallen had already thought of this complication in her story! She's so smart! After that, the guys broke out the sake. I was blushing when it finally came time for me to speak.

"Heh heh…Momiji…truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he shouted gleefully. I smiled.

"I dare you to scream a made up word out the window at the top of your lungs!"

"Okay!" In moments he was at the window. "Fmungle! Edjamacted! Fargas Largas! Hemafeetapetalon!" Eventually, Hatori had to drag him away from the window, where Momiji continued to cheerfully yell words of his own creation into the night. He hopped down onto the couch.

"Kagura!! Truth or dare for you!" She looked thoughtful.

"How bout…truth?" she said finally.

"Kay! Would you rather beat up Shigure, or Ayame?" Kagura thought for a moment.

"Um…Shigure! Because he's a perv, and Ayame makes me all these awesome dresses," she said, as if that explained it all. "Aya, truth or dare?"

"I, the most marvelous Ayame, shall tell you all my most inner secrets!" Kagura laughed.

"If you were stranded on an island with one person, who would it be?"

"Why, of course…Gure!" cried Ayame. "The nights would be oh so lonely without him…"

"Yay!" said Shigure happily. Ayame then turned to Yuki.

"But you, my most wonderful little brother, ARE a close second. I shall make you first, if you want." Yuki shook his head.

"No, that's okay." Ayame laughed exuberantly.

"Very well, then! Shigure! Which shall you be doing tonight?"

"But of course, truth, Aya!"

"Very well yet again! If you found a rabbit in your pants, what would you do?" Everyone instinctively turned to Momiji.

"I'd probably kill it." Everyone moaned. Momiji looked very hurt.

"Meeny!" he cried, whacking him with a pillow. Shigure giggled and fell down. I think he had a LITTLE too much sake, if you know what I mean. Shigure then turned to Arisa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" she cried.

"Hee hee! You shall prank call a fast food place!" We all rushed to the phone and watched Arisa call 4-1-1 and ask for Taco Bell. By this time, all the sugar had kicked in and we were all EXTREMELY hyper. We were all trying to be quiet as we heard the voice on the other end. Arisa put on a cheesy accent.

"Hallo! My name is Fred Bojangles and I want 3000 tacos and a chihuahua!" Then she laughed manically and hung up. We all cheered.

"Hey Saki, how 'bout you? Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Zap the perv author for us, would you?"

"Okay…" For a second, nothing happened. Then Shigure started freaking out about voices in his head. He calmed down after a few minutes, Saki explaining she had not wanted to permanently give him any more brian damage then he already had. Everybody was freaked. Hee hee. Sugar high. Saki looked at Machi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said calmly.

"If you woke up, and you were buried in a coffin because it had appeared that you were dead, what would you do?" Machi considered.

"I'd try and dig my way out, but I'd probably die." She paused. "Taking that into consideration, I will ask to be buried whole with a cell phone." We all laughed at that. Cause we were sugar high. I am now, actually. Which explains my hyper chapter.

"Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose," he conceded. Finally. Machi flashed a ghost of a smile.

"I dare you to run naked 3 times around the house yelling 'I'm not quite sure of my sexual orientation!'" Yuki stared at her, horrified.

"No!"

"All in favor-"

"Fine." So he did it. And it was funny. Luckily, you couldn't really see anything. Yuki came back inside, fully clothed thank god. He must have changed out back.

"Hatori?" he asked the full question already obvious.

"Dare," said Hatori, surprising us all. Yes, Hatori could hold his liquor, as stated in vol. 16… but not in my story. Ha. Drunk as a skunk.

"You gotta kiss Shigure!"

"Damn," he muttered, but he did it. Which was awesome. Though our kiss was much more passionate.

Then Kisa picked truth, and she decided that, yes, she would become a vegan if she had to hunt her own food. Cause she couldn't kill little animals. Kisa then asked me who I thought was the cutest, and we were all so sugar high or drunk that it didn't really matter anymore, so I said that Kyo, Haru, Hatori, and Shigure were the cutest, but I wouldn't fault Kakeru. And I think me and Kakeru kissed after that. I can't really remember.

But I do remember what happened next. It sobered everybody up.

I dared Kyo to kiss Tohru.


	10. Crushes

**Ha ha! I love cliffhangers and making you guys wait! Cause I'm EVILLLL. Yes. Not EVIL, EVILLLL, kay? Oh well, here goes……………my fingers aren't' typing! I must have brain damage!!! Hee hee. Ooh, I was rereading the last chapter, and I swear I giggled when I read about…OUR kiss. :D Hee hee…This chapter's too sappy… and if Hatori is way OC in this chapter, don't kill me…**

* * *

The kiss was amazing, and that's just for starters. I mean, they were both nervous at first, but then they really got into it. And it wasn't like, long or gross, it was PERFECT. I grinned broadly. Both their faces were brick red, which really clashed with Kyo's hair.

After that explosive conclusion, we all decided not to ruin it and watch a movie instead. Well, first we watched Mogeta, which was actually pretty good. Then we watched Ocean's 11 and Talladega Nights. None of them had ever seen them before (I had rented them from the store), so it was pretty cool. By the time the last credits were rolling, everyone was asleep, except me and Kyo. I scooted closer to him.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked sleepily. Kyo nodded slowly. I looked at him closely. His eyes were unfocused. "Are you still in shock?" Kyo looked at me.

"W-what? Why would I be in-" I rolled my eyes.

"You think it's subtle? Man, have you got another think coming!" Kyo frowned and looked away. I yawned and decided since we were all tired and sugary, I could say just about whatever I wanted. "You don't have to worry. She totally likes you back."

"You think so?" Kyo's slightly slurred voice came.

"Oh yeah, man," I nodded. "Definitely…" But before I could finish my sentence, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of French toast. Seriously. My heart stopped for a second, thinking I was back home. Then I recognized the startlingly orange hair to my right. I sat up. It looked like almost everyone was still asleep. Hiro was holding Kisa close on the couch. Hatori was slumped snoozing against the wall, hair in his eyes, much to my (and the millions of fangirls out there) delight. Even Rin was there, evidently having been carried back by Haru.

I looked at the clock above the door. It read 11:35. I stood up, shaking my aching head. I had a sugar hangover…bleh. Stumbling into the kitchen, I saw Tohru at the stove, flipping the French toast.

"Mornin'…"I mumbled.

"Good morning, Isabella-san!" She said brightly. I didn't even have the energy to correct her. "I hope I didn't wake you!" I shook my head.

"It's about time to get up," I yawned. "French toast?" Tohru blushed.

"Well, I got the idea from you! I got the recipe from the library and decided to try it. I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all!" I said quickly. "I was just surprised. Can I help at all?" Tohru looked around.

"Um, not really. It's a pretty simple recipe, so there wouldn't be much for you to do. But if you really want to-"

"You know what I'll do? I'll wake everyone up for you!"

"No, I'd hate to disturb-!" I snorted.

"Disturb? It's almost noon for god's sake, the lazy bums need to get up!" Ignoring her feeble protests, I walked smartly into the living room. Crouching down next to Kyo, I poked him right in the spot I knew would make him jump. His eyes snapped open and he leaped into Kakeru who whacked Arisa who rolled into Saki and so on.

Soon, everyone was up and no one could blame me! Well, except Kyo, but he didn't know that :) Like me, almost everyone else was hung over, mostly on sugar, but I had a feeling the Madabuchi Trio's ailments had to do with the sake. We crowded into the kitchen, where everyone brightened over Tohru's delicious cooking. I had to admit it was superb, but my dad makes it the best…

I quickly perched myself on a counter before the seat was taken and enjoyed my breakfast. As you would probably imagine, I was more then a little surprised when I was joined by Hatori.

"Hey," I said, scooted over to make a place. Hatori didn't sit. He looked at me with an odd expression.

"Um, last night…did we really…?" It was odd, but he actually sounded awkward. I would have laughed at our sudden change of roles if it weren't for my embarrassment. I blushed and looked determinedly down at my plate. He seemed to take it as conformation. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. It was cute. I smiled at my fork. There was a few minutes awkward silence, then he looked at me with a slightly pained expression.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it, it was terrible of me. I'm supposed to be the responsible one and I-"

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Really. Actually," I blushed even more. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I smiled at his look of surprise. "I've liked you ever since I first saw you. You're so smart and kind…and I don't know if you've noticed, you're also incredibly good looking." I laughed. "Don't worry though," I continued, slightly gloomily. "I know I'm too young for you. And you have Mayu…" I smiled bitterly. "It's not really like there's anything to be disappointed about…" I felt a tear at the corner of my eye and hated myself for it. What had I been expecting?

I stuffed a piece of French toast angrily in my mouth, trying to avoid looking at him. He could have left, but I felt him standing there and felt angry at him for not letting me wallow privately in my self-pity. To my surprise, I felt a hand on my chin. It lifted up my head, until I was looking directly at him. And he smiled. The warmest smile I had ever seen Hatori smile.

"I like you," he said quietly. "And if you were about ten years older, maybe it could have worked out." I laughed.

"I-I'm really sorry," I said with a hiccup. "I d-didn't mean to sound so lame…"

"Well, you are probably the first person to be honest like that," he laughed, but his face fell slightly. "Sohma house is full of lies and deceit. It's refreshing to see someone like you, and Miss Honda." He glanced over in her direction. I studied his face as he looked at her. I had never seen him be this…well, kind before. He was usually so much more distant…He looked at me again.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine," he said. "And if you need anything…" I looked around.

"Well, seeing as you're a doctor, I may take you up on that offer," I teased. He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I gestured towards Tohru and Kyo, Yuki and Machi, Rin and Haru. "They're all made for each other…I might just get sick." And laughing, I went to get some more French toast.


End file.
